1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photography, and, more particularly, to a photographic camera of the type which utilizes a single lens to optionally produce, on a given-sized film element, either a large format picture or a plurality of smaller format pictures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
"Multiple format" photographic systems are those which have the capability of optionally producing pictures of different sizes. Such systems are well known in the photographic arts and have been described in the patent literature.
One example of a multiple format system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,634 issued to Emil Guntersweiler on July 20, 1971 and entitled "Apparatus for Making a Large-Format Photograph or a Number of Small-Format Photographs with the Same Total Surface Area". In this patent, apparatus is described which utilizes two rotatably mounted lenses having different focal lengths to optionally produce either one large format photograph or a pair of two identical smaller format photographs which cover substantially the same total surface area as would otherwise be occupied by the larger format photograph. The pair of smaller format photographs are arranged one above the other with the two identical smaller photographs arranged one aside of the other.
This apparatus, which is particularly suitable for use in a photobooth, is somewhat complex and bulky and requires displacing a web of conventional photosensitive material to properly align the material with the appropriate lens when making the smaller format photographs.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,958 issued to J. A. London on Dec. 24, 1946 and entitled "Multi-Shutter Camera". In this patent, photographic apparatus is described which has a camera portion that includes a single lens fixedly mounted on a rotatable turret which can be moved to any one of several selected positions and an actuable shutter arrangement which is positioned over a focal plane to selectively mask off the focal plane area to vary the size of the photograph produced in accordance with the position of the lens and the selection of the shutter arrangement. In this manner, apparatus is provided which can optionally produce either one large format photograph or a plurality of independently exposed smaller format photographs which may cover substantially the same surface area as would otherwise be occupied by the larger format photograph. However, this apparatus also requires displacing a conventional photosensitive material with respect to a focal plane to produce the plurality of smaller format photographs. Also, the apparatus is rather large therefore making it unsuitable for use as a hand held camera.
Consequently, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a compact, hand-held, multiple-format camera.
It is another object of this invention to provide a multiple-format camera that is adapted for use with self-processable type film units.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multiple-format camera which utilizes a single objective lens to optionally produce on a given-sized film element, while the film element remains stationary, either one large format picture or a plurality of independently exposed smaller format pictures which cover substantially the same total surface area as would otherwise be occupied by the larger format picture.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.